L'invention Weasley
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: OS en deux parties. Slash Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy. Une idée farfelue d'un Dumbledore qui ne supporte plus le silence depuis le retour du Survivant. Harry et Draco à la charge d'un bébé... Mais que viennent faire les frères Weasley dans cette histoire?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chère lectrice... Me revoilà pour un petit Os que j'ai commencé à écrire. Je dis commencé car je vais le publier en deux parties. C' est une petite envie d'écrire entre deux heures de révision, alors ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi :p**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**A bientôt, Lavachefemeuh.**

_**L'invention Weasley...**_

En ce premier jour de juin, Harry Potter traversait Poudlard pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur... Il était en dernière années, préparant les aspics, mais surtout il était le sauveur. Il avait vaincu le Lord Noir... Il était revenu en cour deux mois plus tard, retrouvant son école comme-ci rien avait changé. Et rien n'avait changé! Les premières années étaient toujours aussi bruyant et turbulent. Les cours de Rogue était toujours aussi... intéressant. Bref, rien n'avait changé! A part une chose... Une minuscule petit chose aux yeux du monde mais un changement tellement grand dans la vie du survivant. En revenant à l'école de sorcellerie, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir que Draco Malfoy l'évitait, faisait comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Et cela semblait convenir parfaitement au élèves de Poudlard! Il n'y avait plus d'élèves envoyés à l'infirmerie à cause de leurs bagarres ou de leurs duels à la baguette! Et ça, c'était ce qui faisait le bonheur des élèves, des professeurs et surtout de l'infirmière! Mais comme toujours, un professeur différent des autres avait trouvé que le calme de Poudlard n'était pas reposant, ni relaxant, mais trop présent.

C'est pourquoi, Harry Potter fût surpris de découvrir, en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, assit sur une chaise devant le bureau. Le directeur l'invita à en faire de même avec un sourire chaleureux à côté du blond, qui lui ne lui adressa aucun regard, faisant comme-ci il ne l'avait pas vu, ni même entendu. Harry retourna son attention vers Dumbledore quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Harry, Draco, vous vous doutez bien que si je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour une chose futile. Pour en venir au fait, j'ai besoin de votre aide, à tout les deux. »Commença Dumbledore, dardant d'un œil brillant ses deux élèves.

« Je sais que vos relations ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus cordiales... » Continua Dumbledore.

« Non tu crois? » Pensa alors Harry, avec un sourire ironique.

« … Mais j'ai besoin de deux élèves en qui j'ai absolument confiance et qui soient absolument sérieux. Je vous ai donc choisit, vous deux, pour cette mission. ». Leurs expliqua Dumbledore, plus sérieux que précédemment, c'est à dire très peu...

« Voilà, ma nièce a accouché il y a pas longtemps, d'un petit garçon qui à aujourd'hui 2 mois, et elle me l'a confié jusqu'à vendredi midi. C'est à dire pendant trois jours... Si tout ce passe bien... » Finit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Et que venons-nous faire là dedans professeur? » Demanda Harry, aussi perdu que Draco.

« Et bien... Je ne peux m'occuper du petit... Je suis bien trop âgée et je suis déjà bien occupé avec la direction de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je vous demande, en échange de 150 points pour chacune de vos maisons, je sais que la coupe des maisons est importante pour vous, de me garder le petit durant ses trois jours... Vous serez mis à part des autres élèves dans un mini appartement et bien sûr, vous serez dispensés de cours... » Termina t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco, mais celui-ci regardait le bureau. Le brun énervé par l'indifférence du blond, accepta alors la proposition en insistant bien sur le « nous acceptons ». Draco releva la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair mais ne pût protester sous l'enthousiasme du directeur qui avait déjà appelé Dobby pour les emmener dans l'appartement où ils trouverait le bébé, sagement endormi.

…...

Et ils le trouvèrent hurlant à plein poumon alors que Dobby venait de les faire entrer. Quand les garçons se tournèrent vers lui, espérant qu'il calme le bébé avant de partir, il ne le vire nul part. Draco trouvait les pleurs de ce bébé insupportable... Il s'exclama alors:

« Merlin Potter, fait le taire! »

Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourcils levé et lui dit sur un ton nonchalant:

« Tiens, tu me parle toi maintenant? »

Draco souffla, déjà fatigué des cris du bébé et exaspéré du comportement enfantin de Harry:

« Écoute Potter, c'est pas le moment, fait taire ce bébé! »

Harry haussa les épaules avec toujours autant de nonchalance et partit vers le lit de bois où se trouvait le bébé. Il se pencha, exposant sa chute de rein au blond qui détourna le regard, et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le berça quelques seconde, le calmant et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil, gardant toujours le bébé bien serré contre lui, sous le regard admiratif du blond. Il n'arrivait à rien avec les bébés, jamais il n'avait réussit à en calmer un, même les enfants le craignaient. Il était trop froid paraît-il...

« Alors Draco... » Dit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom. « Maintenant que le bébé ne pleure plus, c'est le moment... Donc dit moi, pourquoi m'évite-tu? »

Draco soupira et alla s'assoir à la seule place libre, c'est à dire à côté de Harry, face aux bébé qui dormait au creux du coude du brun.

« Je ne t'évite pas... Je prend des distances. Je ne veux plus de petite bagarre, ça ne m'intéresse plus. » Lui expliqua t-il.

« Et donc tu as trouvé judicieux de ne pas m'en parlé et de carrément m'éviter! Que c'est gentils de ta part... Et tu n'as pas pensé que moi j'y tenais à ses disputes? Ne t'es pas demandé si je n'en n'avais pas besoin? Non? J'ai besoin de toi Malfoy! Je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant, mais elle n'est pas la même sans toi! »

Le blond fixa le bébé, pour ensuite venir fixer les yeux de Harry.

« On ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle... » murmura Draco.

Harry baissa le regard sur le bébé et l'observa. C'est vrai, il ne savait rien de lui à part son sexe. Le bébé était blond, doté de magnifique yeux émeraudes. Le brun sourit en pensant que le bébé était un parfait mélange de leurs caractéristiques physique...

« On a qu'à lui donner un prénom... Du moins le temps qu'on le garde... » Proposa t-il, hésitant.

Draco hocha la tête en réponse et ils se mirent à réfléchir à des prénoms.

« Que dis-tu de Gabriel? Comme un ange... » Demanda alors Draco, après avoir observé le bébé, dormant profondément, lover contre le torse du sauveur.

« Je suis d'accord... » Murmura Harry, ne quittant pas des yeux le bébé, leur Gabriel...

…...

La journée se passa ainsi, Harry s'occupa du bébé, le nourrit, le changea, etc. , sous l'œil attentif d'un Draco Malfoy qui apprenait au fur et à mesures. Quand l'heure de mettre le bébé au lit arriva, Draco partit à la salle de bain et Harry s'occupa d'endormir le bébé. Il le mit dans le petit lit, et lui caressa délicatement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il resta là, à le regarder dormir, et il s'endormit également, appuyé contre le bord du lit...

…...

C'est une demi heure plus tard en sortant de la douche, que Draco découvrit Harry endormi. Il s'approcha et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule en murmurant son nom. Harry se réveilla, regarda le bébé, puis ensuite Draco avant de comprendre. Il se leva avec la ferme intention de rejoindre son lit, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Draco le suivit et c'est avec surprise et nombreuses vérifications qu'ils découvrirent qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre, avec un lit deux places.

« Je le savais... » murmura Draco, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans la seule chambre, regardant le lit fixement...

« Qu'il y avait qu'un seul lit? » Demanda alors Harry.

« Non... » Répondit Draco. « Que je n'aurai pas dût te réveiller... »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Draco rigola légèrement en voyant son expression ahurie. Il enleva ensuite son t-shirt, exposant son torse musclé et se dirigea en boxer vers le lit.

« Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je dors! » Lui dit-il. Il souleva la couverture et se coucha sur un côté du lit. Il entendit alors le rire d'Harry emplir le silence de la chambre. Il releva la tête et le vit entrain de le regarder, les joues légèrement rouge, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi rigole-tu? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Et bien... Tu va rire aussi... et surtout râler mais... On dirai un petit couple. » Lui répondit-il, taquin.

Draco se releva pour ce mettre en position assise, et lança un regard interrogateur au brun, en une demande muette de s'expliquer.

« Et bien, on est tout les deux dans une chambre, avec un lit deux places, dans un appartement. On a un petit bébé avec nous, on lui a carrément donné un prénom. Et maintenant, tu te couche sur un côté du lit, attendant que je vienne me coucher de l'autre côté... C'est fou. »

Draco fit un sourire et lui lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie accompagné d'un clin d'œil:

« Mais oui mais oui, allez vient te coucher mon chéri, je vais te faire ta fête... »

Harry partit vers le lit et soulevant la couverture observa le corps du blond et lui dit:

« Ne me tente pas Draco... »

Il s'allongea ensuite, faignant ne pas voir le regard ahuri du blond et éteignit la lumière.

« Attend, attend, t'es gay Potter? »

« Bonne nuit Draco... » Murmura t-il en réponse.

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. A bientôt pour la deuxième parti, enfin si la première partie vous a assez plu pour avoir envie de lire la suite! Je vous aime beaucoup! Lavachefemeuh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! Voici la deuxième et dernière parti de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, trop tracassé par certaine chose. Le lemon reste superficiel ;) **

**Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ca fait vraiment plaisir! Donc MEERCI! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lavachefemeuh.**

Le lendemain, c'est enlacé qu'ils se réveillèrent... Des hurlements de bébés raisonnaient à travers leurs petits appartement, les sortant de leurs paisibles sommeil. Draco ouvrit une œil et marmonna encore plongé dans les songes du sommeil:

" Vas-y Harry..."

"Non toi vas-y..." Murmura Harry en retour, aussi endormi que Draco.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient rendormit mais un grognement se fit entendre, puis une tête émergea des couvertures. Une voix éraillée par le sommeil s'éleva, dérangeant l'autre qui tentait de s'endormir malgré les pleurs. Après un effort considérable pour sortir des bras de Draco, c'est à dire après avoir fait la limace pour s'extraire, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre du petit. Il conjura un biberon de lait chaud et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il l'observa boire son biberon pendant de longue minutes, regardant les paupières du bébé se fermer petit à petit avec satisfaction. Quand le bébé fut enfin endormi, il le garda avec lui pour venir se coucher aux côtés de Draco. Il mit le bébé entre leurs deux corps et se mit sur son côté pour l'admirer. Gabriel était le plus beau bébé qu'il est jamais vu... La pâleur de sa peau et le blanc immaculé de ses vêtements le faisait ressembler à un ange. Il vit Draco, qui jusqu'à maintenant leurs tournait le dos, se retourna vers eux et poser délicatement sa main sur le corps du bébé endormi. Il leva ses yeux fatigué vers ceux de Harry et lui accorda un léger sourire en guise de bonjour. Harry d'abord surprit n'eut aucune réaction, mais finit par réagir et laissa un sourire éblouissant à Draco. Ce dernier observa se sourire avec attention. Jamais Harry Potter ne lui avait accordé un tel sourire. Depuis le début, leur relation n'était basé que sur de la haine, de la colère et de la rancune. Jamais ils n'avaient eu un geste gentille ou poli l'un pour l'autre, tout avaient été que insultes et gestes déplacés. Et Draco ne voulait plus de ça, cette petite guerre ne l'amusait plus. Il avait grandit et avait vu d'un nouvelle œil leur relation. Si plus jeune il n'était pas resté ciblé sur une vengeance possible, lui et Harry Potter aurait pu être autre chose que des ennemis. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisit de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Il préférait ne plus lui parler du tout que de devoir l'insulté pour répondre à ses piques incessant. Mais en le voyant dans le lit, lui lançant le plus beau sourire qu'il n'est jamais vu de la part d'Harry Potter, il se dit que peut être leur relation pouvait changé à partir de ce moment. Et suite à cette pensée, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un large sourire qui fit rougir le brun. Ils se mirent à rire tout doucement ensemble, sans raison. Quand ils se calmèrent, Draco reporta son regard sur le visage du petit et sentit la main de Harry venir se poser délicatement sur la sienne, en une douce caresse aérienne. Alors timidement, il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et posa leurs mains jointes sur le ventre du bébé. Gabriel bougea légèrement et soupira dans son sommeil, d'un soupire bienfaisant. Les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent les yeux, profitant au maximum de ce doux moment, et ils s'endormirent.

Harry Potter se réveilla deux heure plus tard, sentant une bonne odeur de bacon grillé. Il se leva tout doucement et vit que Gabriel et Draco n'étaient plus là. Il sortit de la chambre et les trouva sur le canapé, Draco racontant au bébé leur merveilleuse entente depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard.

« Alors Potter ma répondu : « Et toi Malfoy, comment vont tes parents? », et comme à chaque fois, ont finissaient toujours par ce battre et être puni tout les deux... Mais tu vois, je voulais plus de tout ça, alors j'ai évité Harry... C'était très dur au début, j'avais vraiment prit l'habitude de parler à Potter tout les jours, même si c'était pour l'insulter. Je trouvais tellement dommage que notre relation soit comme cela, et pour moi il n'y avait aucune issue. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avait été comme conçu pour se détester. Mais maintenant tu es là, et grâce à toi notre relation va peu être évoluer autrement. Enfin je l'espère... »

Harry choisit ce moment pour se montrer. Il fit un sourire à Draco qui lui parut déconcerté de le voir la, alors qu'il se confiait au bébé. Le brun alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et fit comme-ci de rien n'était. Et il continua ce jeu toute la journée, il s'occupa du bébé sans jamais aborder le sujet. Pourtant, Draco attendait avec appréhension le moment où Harry lui parlerai de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Et il attendit, il attendit toute la journée que Harry ce décide à aborder le sujet, sauf qu'il ne le fit jamais.

Quand le soir arriva, alors qu'ils étaient couchés chacun de leurs côtés dans le lit, plongé dans le noir, ils n'en avaient toujours pas parlé. Gabriel était endormi mais eux avaient les yeux grands ouverts, gêné par ce soudain silence.

Harry se décida à agir, il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, le bon moment. Il tendit sa main, et vint effleurer amoureusement celle de Draco qui se tendit à ce contact. Harry continua l'ascension de sa caresse le long du bras de Draco, jusqu'à venir lui effleurer le torse. Il entendit la respiration de Draco se bloquer, et trouvant cela amusant, fit descendre très lentement sa main vers le bas. Draco reprit une grande goulet d'air et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry, la stoppant sur son ventre. L e brun choisit ce moment pour rapprocher du blond, alors et à l'aide de ses deux bras, il se hissa au dessus du corps avachi du blond. Harry se mit à dévorer le torse de son partenaire, lui mordilla les tétons, se délectant des gémissements plaintifs que poussé Draco. Puis il arriva devant le fruit qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps, les lèvres de Draco. Il déposa un premier baiser sur les lèvres pâles temps désirées, puis il lui mordilla timidement la lèvre inférieure. Draco laissa échapper un grognement et se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de son assaillant. Un baiser violent s'en suivit, contrastant avec la tendresse dont Harry avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant. Leur vêtement volèrent à travers la chambre, aidé par la magie sans baguette d'Harry. Leurs corps nu se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre sans jamais se décoller. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'emboitèrent, Harry dans Draco, et Draco dans Harry, toute la nuit. Bougeant au rythme des battements de leurs cœurs qui battaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Vivant une passion dévorante, un amour qui aurait pu être vécu bien avant... Leurs bouches ne se décollèrent que pour respirer, leurs corps se déboitèrent que pour se reposer. Cette nuit là n'aurait pu jamais exister, mais le destin avait basculé.

Un geste timide avancé et les cartes étaient joués...

Dans le noir, une main effleuré, un baiser échangé, un destin scellé.

Dans un bureau, un vieille homme riait.

Et dans un berceau, là où un bébé avait été, à la place un mot disait:

« Merci d'avoir tester notre toute nouvelle invention, le « Love bébé, celui qui vous rapproche ». Nous vous invitons à venir visiter notre boutique pour trouver d'autre gadget de ce genre! Les jumeaux Weasley. »

**Voili Voilou! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par rapport à la première partie. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je vous dit à bientôt, surement après les épreuves du Bac. Gros bisous. Lavachefemeuh. **


End file.
